Teen Titans The Next Generation
by Niko Si Mamu
Summary: Darius Roth-Crow. The son of Raven. Scott Grayson-Robin. The son of Nightwing and Starfire. Ailya Rusch-Flamerush. The daughter of Firestorm. Austin Londo-Timberwolf an ancestor of the oned in the legion of superheroes .
1. Chapter 1Darius RothCrow

**Teen Titans-Next Generation**

_**A Teen Titans Fanfic**_

_**Based on the future**_

**Chapter 1: Darius Roth- Crow**

It was a cold autumn night on November 5th 2030, fireworks erupted into the sky, some leaving a noise as they came up, some silent but colourful. Rays of colour spurting out, each different from the one before and after it. People cheered at the ray of colours, all except for one, who covered his lower face with a tight crimson scarf, a long black trenchcoat going down to his knees. This was not a pleasant memorial for him. It was the day, twelve years ago, his father left him and his mother, Rachel Roth. Otherwise known as Raven.

He was born 28th March 2017 at 10 o'clock in the morning. He was now thirteen and going through puberty. He had long black hair that flowed down his neck and over his left eye, of which underneath had a small scar. He had silvery peach skin.

"Oi, guys, look who the cat dragged in!" a tall, normal looking boy with short blonde hair shouted as he pointed towards Raven's son.

"Ah yes, if it isn't Darius Roth, the emo" a stocky taller boy declared, as he and the other boy, plus two others, waltzed over towards Raven's son, Darius.

Darius tightened his fists and turned towards them with a glare. "What do you want?" he asked impatiently "I'm busy."

"Doing what? Thinking of how much of a loser you are?" the blonde boy laughed.

"If you're going to insult me, at least come up with good insults" Darius said, his teeth tight together in anger.

"Shut up you diickheaded emotastic loser" the stocky one said.

Darius sighed and looked at them "If you're clever you'll leave before you die" he said as he drew a sword from in his jacket and his eyes turned fully black.

"Wha-what are you?" the stocky one asked as he and the others started to run.

Once Darius saw them disappear his eyes turned normal again and as he put his swords away he felt the grip of two hands, one on each. Darius growled.

"Didn't you see what I just did, aren't you scared?" Darius asked, gritting his teeth once again.

"I saw it, but it didn't frighten me" the owner of the hands replied, revealed to be male.

"Robin" he said angrily, recognising the voice "what do you want?"

"The usual, watching the city, protecting people from danger" the supposed 'Robin' replied.

"Humph" Darius replied.

"Also, our parents sense upcoming trouble and think a new generation of Titans should be formed."

"And you want me to join?"

"No, they do" he replied "I, personally, think it's a bad idea as your heart isn't in the right place."

"Maybe it's just today isn't a nice day to remember for me"

"Why, are you Catholic?"

"No! Today, twelve years ago, my father left me and my mother"

"Oh" Robin replied.

Robin was the son of Nightwing and Starfire. He had inherited his father's agility and athlete body and skills. He had inherited from his mother, her superhuman strength and the ability to fly. He looked just like his father, he had hair that went to mid neck and had bangs going down the side of his forehead. He had green eyes. He was wearing a crimson mask like his father's old one. He had a red t-shirt with on the left chest a yellow 'R'. He had a yellow utility belt and green tights with yellow boots and gloves. He had a black cape and a yellow baton tied in the back of his utility belt. He was also thirteen but born on 21st December 2016. His real name was Scott Grayson.

"Now get your costume on and let's go meet who our parents have assembled for the new team" Robin told Darius.

"Fine" Darius replied as Robin let go off his arms and started to leave, Darius following.

They walked through the city to the Tower, they walked past numerous shops of which sold all kinds of things. From toys to cigarettes. From phones to books and DVDs. Everything. They soon reached the tower, after the ten minute walk.

As they arrived, they were greeted by a woman with long red hair and green eyes. Koriand'r Grayson. Starfire.

"Hello boys, glad you made it, we've got two other people ready for the team" Starfire told them.

"Only two, not much of team, four, is it?" Darius muttered.

"The very first team was only four and became five" a tall, streamlined, athletic man with a mask said, coming out from the tower and wrapping an arm around Starfire, it was Nightwing.

Darius muttered something but agreed and he and Robin followed them in. Before they went to meet their new teammates, Darius went to quickly change into his own costume.

After two or three minutes he returned in his costume with the same, dull expression. His costume had made the red scarf into a hooded cape like his mother used to wear, going down to his ankles, the hood not on. A black top, a golden belt with two swords tied to it. and black tights and red boots and fingerless gloves. Both the swords had a red hilt and a black scabbard with a dark grey blade.

"What a nice costume" Starfire said, smiling.

"Humph" Darius replied "Let's do this thing already."

"So what will you call yourself?" Nightwing asked.

"Crow" he replied shortly.

The four walked into where Raven and Cyborg were talking to two teenagers around their age. One looked like a teenage werewolf with a wolf face but the body of a human with fur and a tail. His fur was gray. He had a blue, un-buttoned, no sleeved cardigan and a brown string belt with blue baggy trousers.

The other was a girl. The daughter of Firestorm. She had short ginger hair going down to the end of her neck in a ponytail with bangs over her forehead. She had brown eyes and a few freckles beneath. She had a red leather jacket on and tight red jeans. She had a yellow t-shirt beneath. She had a yellow headband as well.

"So this is the team, so who's gonna be leader?" Darius asked in his usual, dull, voice.

"Robin" Nightwing replied.

"Wh-Why do you choose Robin, why not one of the other children, such as my son, Darius, his father was a leader" Raven said, pursing her lips and calming herself from an outburst.

"No, it's because your son, Crow, does not have the leadership skills and is obviously a loner. While Robin has the capability" Nightwing replied _'Maybe he had leadership skills but he was also a traitor and monster, well not literally, but like one.' _Nightwing thought to himself over Darius's father.

Raven settled down back on the sofa and nodded, staring at the floor sadly.

A sudden sound echoed through the halls of the tower making the New and Old Titans jump. The sound was like a fire truck or an ambulance or police car, a voice then started saying 'ALERT! ALERT!'

"It appears duty calls for you guys, now of you go" Nightwing said and Robin, the wolf boy and Firestorm's daughter raced for the door. Darius yawned and followed them slowly.


	2. Chapter 2Scott GraysonRobin

**Teen Titans-Next Generation**

_**A Teen Titans Fanfic**_

_**Based on the future**_

**Chapter 2: Scott Grayson-Robin**

Darius Roth walked down the steps while three others ran. They were the Titans and this was their first mission as Titans. Darius was in no rush to get there as everything he did was to his own according. Scott turned around and shouted to him "Hurry up!"

Darius rolled and started to run, soon catching up with the others. He turned to them. He and Scott hadn't actually found out the new guys' names. "So what're your names?" Scott asked. Taking the words right out of his silent mouth.

"I'm Aylia Rusch and this is Austin Londo" Firerush replied.

"Cool" Robin replied and went back to focusing on the mission, wondering what new enemies awaited him.

"So where did the alert bell actually say the trouble was?" Darius asked boredly.

"Here" Scott replied "Austin, please can you sniff around for scents?"

"Sure thing" Austin replied.

Austin looked into the moon and started to sniff, pointing his black nose towards the ground and going on to all fours, making him appear like a big wolf with clothes on. Austin was the tallest in the team, with Scott next, then Aylia(they are all thirteen so what do you expect? Puberty, Scott's taller because of his alien DNA) and lastly, Darius.

"I've found something" Austin whispered as the scent was close and he didn't want to alert it.

"Good" Scott replied. Understanding the whispering.

The four walked slowly along looking around for any sudden movements, Scott with his fists ready, Ailya with a ball of fire in each hand, Darius grabbing the hilt of one of his swords and Austin readying his fists.

A, what appeared to be, mummy walked out from behind a massive rock. The rock being part of a dark, grass and stone filled graveyard with the dark sky lit by the moon and tiny stars.

The 'mummy' had its body covered in bandages with only one eye showing and tufts of hair sticking out and a ponytail hanging down. A long sword was on its back. It had a blue cardigan like Austin's and ripped blue trousers. It looked darkly at the children, its glare intensifying at Darius. Through the hole where the left eye showed, silvery peach skin shone in the moonlight.

"You!" Darius growled as he grabbed both his swords.

"Darius" the bandaged man taunted "It's been a while."

Darius growled and charged at the bandaged man, both his swords ready. Darius lunged at him, aiming a swipe of his swords at his head. The bandaged man easily dodged but the sword caught the bandages on his face, ripping them off. Revealing his face.

It was him. Gabriel Dynamite. The one Nightwing spoke of so coldly. The one Darius hates.

"Dad" Darius growled as he turned to see his father's father gazing at him.

Gabriel looked like an older Darius with older eyes, taller and more muscular. Long black hair, flowing in the wind. Gabriel shifted his hand to behind his back and pulled the long sword over his face and turned to his son.

"Let's see how you've improved under that tight wearing pansy" Gabriel. He and Nightwing never got on.

Gabriel joined a team of Titans that consisted of Nightwing, Raven, Starfire, himself and the nephew of Deathstroke, Brandon Slade. Gabriel called himself 'Razor' and Brandon called himself 'Masked Metallion'.

The team were a strong team but Nightwing and Gabriel had different views and clashed many times. Gabriel was like Darius in using only one sword back then but when people started to think of Nightwing as stronger than him after a recent clash where Nightwing only just won. Gabriel was angered at how people thought he was now a lot stronger and made a sword that would kill the 'pansy'. The sword on his back today.

Now, I'm sure you're wondering, whatever happened to Brandon? Well here's the answer he was slaughtered by a man wishing to kill someone else, the one he was dressing as for a mission. He was dressed as Nightwing and Gabriel wanted to kill 'Nightwing' with his new sword, when he found him, he was tied up for some reason but it didn't bother him, the easier it'd be to kill him.

"Nightwing, it's time for you to die!" Gabriel said evilly.

"W-wait, I'm Brandon, I'm dressed as Nightwing for a mission' but before he could shout all that came after 'I'm', he was killed by Gabriel.

Gabriel then saw his face as the costume came off revealing Brandon and not Dick(Nightwing). When the Titans found Brandon's body they thought he'd been killed by enemy. Gabriel left in shame but no one knew why.

"Why did you leave mum and I alone?" Darius demanded.

"I can't tell you that" Gabriel replied.

"Why?" he shouted and ran at his father.

Gabriel let his son hit him on the shoulder, sending a burst of pain through his body. "Aaarrrgggghhhhh!" he cried in pain "Now I know you're serious I'll tell you, because I accidentally killed Brandon!"

"That's all I wanted to hear, let's take out the trash" a familiar 'tight wearing pansy' said.

"Dick" Gabriel muttered.

"Who did you mean to kill, me?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes" he replied sharply.

"Why?" a familiar voice asked.

"I'm sorry Rachel" he replied and got up and started to walk away "I'm proud to call you my son, Darius" he told his son as he walked past him.

"We're not done with you yet!" Scott shouted. He did have a mission at hand after all.

As Scott ran for Gabriel, Darius grabbed, pushing him to a tree "No" he said sharply.

"But we have a mission!" Scott demanded.

"No" Darius replied with a tight glare on his team leader.

"Donna, grab him!" Nightwing shouted as Donna Troy flew down.

Gabriel stopped and stared at the swooping down Donna. She fell to the floor. Unconscious. Gabriel looked at her darkly and walked away.

"What, what just happened?" Nightwing demanded.

"Tut-Tut, a leader should know his team's powers" Gabriel taunted.

"What power might that be?" Nightwing asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My sacred eye technique. The Kure-ji-me. my eye turns to totally black with a red pupil that knocks out anyone I look into the eyes off. I'm sure my dear little Darius will be able to do it" Gabriel said.

Nightwing glared and Darius stared in shock. Gabriel smirked and continued to walk when in the blink of an eye a man appeared in front of him.

"Get out of my way, Wally" Gabriel growled.

The Titans now consisted of Nightwing, Flash, Donna, Starfire and Raven. All their costumes had changed. Nightwing now wore a navy black cape as well as his old costume. Starfire's was less revealing. Donnas' had turned back to red with gold and black stars. Raven's costume was now white. And Wally switched from red and yellow to a costume that looked like Kid Flash's but had blue on it.

Gabriel glared into Wally's eyes and next thing Wally knew, he was in the same state as Donna, Dick ran at Gabriel his fist ready, Gabriel grabbed it and turned to his enemy. He stared at Dick but Dick fought it and kicked Gabriel, down below.

"Holy..." Gabriel cursed and glared at Dick.

Gabriel's body started to incinerate and Gabriel smirked to his son and everyone else "Ta ta for now" he said and he fully vanished.

Darius fell to the ground dramatically. Nightwing walked slowly to him and as he put his hand out to pat him on the back, Darius slapped him away and glared "it's because of your ego that I never had a father!" Darius growled in a voice that sounded like a thousand speaking at once.

As Darius's glare intensified, Dick started to feel very weak and as he fell to the ground he saw Darius's eyes were red with a black sclera and no pupil. "Darius stop, think about what you're doing?" Dick shouted.

Darius had no change in emotion until someone tackled him to the ground making him loose his concentration and turn back and looked to who it was who had tackled him, seeing his mother.

"Stop" she said and hugged him as tears went down his face.

Dick breathed out and went to his son, Robin. He patted him on the bakc before turning to the rest of the young titans.

"There is too much conflict involved in my son being leader so I'm giving it to Aylia" Dikc declared before walking away.

Scott ran after him to complain but saw the seriousness in his father' eyes and stopped and turned away. He understood that as much as he wanted to be leader, it was not healthy for the team.


End file.
